Dante
|image1 = |caption1=''Keepin' it stylish! Jackpot!'' |forms = Dante Vergil Nero |row1 = Classic Dante New Dante |row2 = PlayStation |row3 = Reuben Langdon (Dante) Tim Phillips (New Dante) |row4 = Devil May Cry |row5 = Devil May Cry (Dante) PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (New Dante) |row6 = Video Game }} Dante is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry series, and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information LET'S ROCK, BABY! Dante is the second son of Sparda and Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. As such, he is a half-demon, half-human hybrid. Dante is a mercenary dedicated to exterminating demons, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. Dante's Legacy Official Media: * Devil May Cry * Devil May Cry 2 * Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening * Devil May Cry 4 * Devil May Cry 5 * Devil May Cry HD Collection * DmC: Devil May Cry * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds * Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 * Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale * Project X Zone * Project X Zone 2 Unofficial/Non-Canon: * PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 * Super Smash Bros. NeXt (Cross-Platform Mode only) * Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X (Cross-Platform Mode only) * PlayStation X Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: Bayonetta, TBA Reason: VS TBA: '''TBA '''Connection: ' Bayonetta: ' Both Bayonetta and Dante are creations of Hideki Kamiya, have very flashy fighting styles designed to destroy supernatural creatures and both were born as a result of a "forbidden" relationship (human mother and demon father in the case of Dante, Umbra Witch and Lumen Sage in the case of Bayonetta). TBA: '''TBA Current Status: TBA... Moveset While Dante has low damage inputs compared to some characters, he is a combo-heavy character, and is capable on doing long combos and rack up damage fast. He also can cancel normal moves into special moves, and some of his Smash Attacks can be improved by pressing the attack button right after the Smash Attack. Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Dante does a quick three-hit combo with his trademark sword: the Rebellion. Attacking while in the air, Dante performs a multiple sword strike combo in mid-air. * Forward/Backward: If Dante is moving at a moderate pace, he will do a 5 part combo which knocks back nearby opponents before slashing down on opponents. If Dante is dashing, he kicks forward using the Gilgamesh. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Dante channel a massive energy vortex by locking his swords in the form of an X while in mid-air and then thrust that power onto nearby opponents. Moving backward and attacking will make Dante swing Cerberus behind him. * Upward: Dante lunges forward and slices the opponent upward into the sky. If using this in the air, Dante shoots a bullet with demonic power in it. * Downward: Dante does a sweep with the Gilgamesh. While in the air, Dante slams an opponent overhead with Rebellion, dragging them down with a meteor smash effect. Smash Attacks * Side - Million Stabs: Dante stabs multiple times in succession, then finishes with a stab. By mashing the Attack button, Dante stabs much more times than normal. * Up - Twister: Dante spins Agni & Rudra to create a flaming tornado of fire and wind. ** By pressing the Attack button during this move, Twister becomes Tempest: a more stronger version of the aforementioned move where Dante spins upward on an opponent while twirling his dual swords, generating a flame vortex burning everything in its path. * Down - Volcano: Dante punches the ground with Beowulf to erupt a small quake of light. ** By pressing the Attack button right before this move, Volcano becomes Beehive, where Dante rapidly kicks the opponent, then smashes his foot down to create a burst of light. Special Moves * Neutral - Ebony and Ivory: Dante shoots the enemy multiple times with his dual pistols. The enemy does not flinch, but this move can rack up damage very quickly. After shooting some times, Dante twirls the two pistols and shoots two charged shots, dealing knockback. * Back/Forward - Stinger: Dante does a high speed lunge attack towards the opponent. This move is also a useful recovery. This move can be cancelled into Million Stabs, by pressing the Special button during this move. * Upward - Rising Dragon: Dante does an uppercut with Gilgamesh infused with demonic power that rises to the heavens in an ascent that spells certain doom. * Downward- Taunt: Dante does a double-handed taunt, saying "Come and get me!". If he is hit during this, Dante will immediatly counter the attack with the Rebellion. Supers * Devil Trigger: Dante taps into his demonic powers to enter into a demon form for a brief period of time. While in Devil Trigger, Dante's speed and strength increase, and he constantly recuperates vitality. New moves are gained, including the ability to fly using Nevan's Air Raid technique from Devil May Cry 3. * Devil Must Die: Dante charges on his foe with Stinger, then repeats the move 3 times until he nails the final Stinger, piercing his opponent and sending them into devastating red ring of demonic magical energy. Taunts * Up: Dante will hold out his arms and remark: "Ya Scared?" * Side: Dante will take out Ebony and Ivory and twirl them in his hands and then holster them while saying: "Come on, You can do better than that." * Down: Dante folds his arms and says: "Glad I got your attention. I was beginning to feel a little ignored." he shakes his head and unfolds his arms. Animations * Character Intro: Dante appears on the battlefield by riding a motorcycle. * Victory Screen: Dante pulls out Ebony and Ivory, twirls them around, and points them at the camera as it zooms in on his face. * Losing Screen: Dante faces away from the camera with his arms crossed. * Idle Animation: Dante holds his arms, as if asking "What now?" Costumes Classic Dante * DMC1 Dante: Dante's costume from the original Devil May Cry game. * DMC2 Dante: Dante's costume from Devil May Cry 2. * Coatless/Shirtless Dante: Dante without his coat and a shirt. * Sparda: Dante takes on the form of his father, the legendary Dark Knight Sparda. * DMC3 Dante: Dante's costume from Devil May Cry 3. * Nocturne: Dante's appearance from Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne New Dante * Demon Killer: Dante's default appearance as he is seen in DmC: Devil May Cry and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. * Jacketless Dante: Dante without his distinctive coat and gloves, showing his white sleeveless shirt. * Shirtless Dante: Dante without his jacket, shirt and gloves. Gallery Category:PlayStation Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game